To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Standardization of Device to Device (D2D) communications has been realized in 3GPP due to its huge potential benefits in the public security field and the common civil communication field. In 3GPP standards, a direct communication link between two devices may be named as a sideline. Similarly to uplink and downlink, there are also control channels and data channels on the sideline. The control channels on the sideline may be named as Physical Sidelink Control Channel (PSCCH), and the data channels on the sideline may be named as Physical Sidelink Shared CHannel (PSSCH). The PSCCH is to indicate the location of time-frequency domain resources of a PSSCH transmission, a modulation and coding scheme and a receiving target ID corresponding to the PSSCH, and etc. And the PSSCH is to carry data.
Since the D2D communication specified in the 3GPP standards is mainly focused on terminals with low speeds and services that is not sensitive to time delay and of low reliability requirements, the D2D functions that have been already implemented are far from meeting the users' requirements. Based on an existing D2D broadcasting communication architecture, standardization of some of the functions of communications with a low time delay and a high reliability between high speed devices, between a high speed device and a low speed device and between a high speed device and a static device has been further realized in 3GPP. That is, vehicle to vehicle/pedestrian/infrastructure/network (V2X) communications have been further realized in 3GPP. Therefore, the sideline communication includes two patterns in the existing 3GPP, i.e., D2D and V2X.